edfandomcom-20200215-history
Postcards from the Ed
"Postcards from the Eds" is the 24th episode of Season 4 and 101st episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Plank's parents visit the Cul-de-Sac and Eddy feels obliged to show them around (with a cost of cash of course). Plot Now surely this can't fail for the Eds: they have really gone to town this time and produced a very credible-looking Sphinx in their mock-up of an ancient Egyptian tomb complete with hieroglyphs, secret passageways and the vault, sarcophagus and mummified body of the infamous King Tuckyershirtin. Okay so I said they couldn't fail but unfortunately for Eddy and Double D they do, for when the lid is prised off of the sarcophagus there's no menacing mummy inside it at all as Ed has taken five for an impromptu snack break. Bitter with shattered illusions, the kids make a quick exit and after one of Ed's sneezes puts an end to the enterprise once and for all Eddy's left staring defeat in the face yet again. Luckily for Ed, before Eddy's full rage can descend upon him they're interrupted by a couple of new arrivals and as the three Eds watch in stunned silence Jonny introduces them to Plank's mom and dad who are here from out of town on vacation. With his wooden charges out of earshot Jonny makes a surprising confession, apparently Plank's parents have him on the go the whole time and they're wearing him and Plank to a sliver with their constant demands to see the neighborhood. Before Eddy can intervene, impulsive Ed has offered his services as a tour guide and with the help of Edd is soon happily engaged in showing the boards around the block. It's almost more than Eddy can bear, not just the fact that Ed's providing this guidance free of charge. but also because mom and pop are just hunks of wood. Naturally, a sneaky scheme soon creeps into his formerly incredulous mind and Ed and Edd's gentle jaunt around the neighborhood is interrupted when the Plank's seniors are hijacked and whisked away by the no-opportunity-too-small-to-be-milked Eddy's Deluxe Tour line. Having assumed responsibility for Mom and Dad, Ed is thrown into a panic as he and Edd try to find their missing charges only to discover they've completely lost their heads thanks to Eddy. Poor Jonny is justifiably outraged and since Plank 'knows people ' its not long before retribution is nigh, you have to feel sorry for poor Ed, if you thought just Plank on his own was spooky, get a load of the crowd he hangs out with. Memorable Quotes *'Rolf': "Behold the shrine of Egypt as foretold by the soothsayers!" ---- *'Rolf': Edd confesses he can't read the fake hieroglyphs "Oho, the ancients ones have stumped the know-it-all Ed-boy." Sarah: at the fake, familiar hieroglyphs "My stupid brother drew these didn't he?" ---- *'Rolf': to Eddy's spiel "Rolf's porridge quivers at this baloney." ---- *'Ed': sneezing the "tomb" away "Dusty!" ---- *'Ed': at Plank's parents "Hello, mother and father of Plank. Remember me? I am Ed! And I will be your guide today." Eddy: "They're hunks of wood, for cryin' out loud! Just leave 'em here!" Ed: horrified "No way, Jose!" ---- *'Eddy': sulking "I got better things to do than be some tour guide to a couple of floorboards!" goes home and reads a magazine; later, he goes to the bathroom and suddenly gets an idea "A TOUR GUIDE! THAT'S IT!" toilet ---- *'Ed': Eddy make off with Plank's parents "Eddy kidnapped my responsibles, Double D!" ---- *'Ed': "Come out, come out, wherever you are, mister 'unhand Plank's mommy and daddy'!" Edd: "Ed, his room would be the last place Eddy would've brought them!" ---- *'Edd': "Find the Eddy, Ed!" ---- *'Edd': Plank's parents around the neighborhood "And over to our right, you'll notice an exquisite example of one of our indigenous anthills! Oh, little things, aren't they? Ooh! And here we have a prodigious old oak tree! Yes indeed. Perhaps a relative, yes? Amusing, don't you think? Ed: impressed with Double D's humor "Not funny, Double D." ---- *'Eddy': Plank's parents around the dump "Behold the great mountains of Cul-de-Sacia! It took a gazillion years of slag to form these puppies. Note the stench. Priceless!" ---- *'Eddy': Plank's parents around the road "Hang onto your sawdust folks! It's a one of a kind, only on Eddy's Deluxe Tour Lines: a manhole cover!" Sarah: to push a dolls pram "Hey! Move this stupid box out of our way!" Eddy: Sarah and talking to the Planks "And you're in luck! Just recently escaped from the neighbourhood zoo, it's Sarah the frog-mouthed brat and the diaper-rash boy Jimmy!" Jimmy: accusingly out of the pram at Sarah "You told him! I thought we were friends!" ---- *'Eddy': Plank's parents around the playground "Haha! Eyeball this beaut'! I call this one the world's oldest blade of grass! And there! The world's largest litter box! A tour special. I'll just add that to the tab." ---- *'Jonny': at the pieces of Plank's decapitated parents "HOLY JUMPING BANANA BOATS!" Plank's eyes "Don't look, Plank!" Eddy: "Relax, baldy. It's nothing a little glue and a couple of nails won't fix." ---- *'Jonny': the Eds "You're the one who'll be paying, smarty pants! Plank knows people!" Trivia/Goofs *Ed's mummy name, King Tuckyershirtin, is both a parody of the name of the actual Egyptian pharaoh King Tutankhamun, and a play on words of the phrase "Tuck your shirt in." *Kevin and the Kankers do not appear in this episode. *Apparently, if Plank or anyone he knows is threatened, he will send his "wood mafia" to torture the perpetrator(s). *Plank's parents make their first and only appearance in this episode. *The cheap cologne (described as such by Double D) brand that Eddy has in his room is "MAN STINK." *Jonny actually calls Double D by his real name in the beginning of the episode. *The hieroglyphs that Edd couldn't decipher consisted of a monobrowed alien next to an odor emitting slice of cheese, buttered toast and television, and an Egyptian feeding King Tuckyershirtin pudding skin. These 5 are all obsessions of his (monster movies and comics, Sheldon, buttered toast, TV, and pudding skin). *The type of crown on the hieroglyph of King Tuckyershirtin suggest he is the ruler of Lower Egypt. *If you look closely when Eddy jumps at Ed and beats him up after Ed sneezes the pyramid away, you can see Eddy has 4 toes. Gallery Chaimber of the mummy.png|The Tomb of the Mummy. Kingtuck.JPG|"Just grabbin' a bite there, sheik." King Tuckyershirtin.jpg|King Tuckyershirtin Shine of Egypt.png|Behold the shrine of Egypt as foretold by the soothsayers! Achooo...dusty.png|Achoo! Dusty! Planks Parents.jpg|Plank's Parents Over to the right.png|An exquisite example of one of our indigenous ant hills. Best on Cul-de-sac.png|"Eddy's Deluxe Tour Line". Mountains of Cul-de-Sackia.png|Behold the great mountains of Cul-de-Saccia! The world's largest litter box.png|The world's largest litter box! The famous monkey-bar bridge.png|Duck! Hello, good lord!.png|Good Lord! Wood gang.png|Plank knows people! What an end.png|What an end... Video TkZgGy1RTYI Category:Episodes Category:Season 4